Fantasmas
by Obscure Princess
Summary: A veces cuesta acostumbrarse a los cambios, sobretodo, cuando aún no terminas de pasar por el duelo de la pérdida reciente. ¿No, Levi? Spoilers del capitulo 51 del manga.
1. Erd y Gunther

**Fantasmas.**

**Erd y Gunther.**

Oía de fondo a Sasha y Connie reírse. Realmente le molestaba. Necesitaba un momento de silencio. Quería silencio y quería concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer así podía descansar más tarde. La pierna le dolía y aquél día tenía una de aquellas migrañas producida por el estrés.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con Eren, quien lo miraba atento, pareciese como si el chico quisiera decirle algo, o estuviese esperando una respuesta.

_-¿Capitán? -_ preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

Las risas seguían de fondo. Ahora había más ruido. Su dolor se acrecentaba. Llevándose una mano a la pierna resentida, clavó la vista en Eren. Las palabras salieron solas.

_-Diles a Erd y Gunther que dejen de hacerse los idiotas y terminen sus tareas sino quieren dar doscientas vueltas._

Silencio. Parpadeos de ambos lados. Eren no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta a quienes se referían y por que se había confundido.

Erd y Gunther se la pasaban siendo payasos cuando el deber no estaba entre su lista de quehaceres. Ambos solían animarse el uno al otro. Y sabia que Connie no la estaba pasando muy bien últimamente, y Sasha solo buscaba animarlo.

Levi no pronunció palabra sobre aquello. Si se dio cuenta o no, era algo que Eren ignoraba…

_- Vamos, ¿A que estás esperando?_- preguntó el mayor. Eren pegó un respingo y apuró el paso hacia el exterior.

* * *

Bien... Mientras preparo el último one-shot de Uniformes, les traigo esto. Ha surgido esto, tras ver el último capítulo del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin.


	2. Auruo

**Fantasmas.**

**Auruo.**

_-Hazlo de nuevo-_ había ordenado aquella mañana mientras hacían la primera limpieza del día.

Eren le dirigió una mirada de pena a Jean. Era la tercera o cuarta vez que se lo decía y, por más respetuoso que era el otro con sus superiores, estaba llegando a su límite.

_-¿Por qué? Si esta limpio._

_-¿Necesitas lentes como la idiota de Hanji?-_ respondió calmadamente Levi-_. El techo esta horrible. Te has olvidado limpiar debajo y detrás de cada mueble y las sabanas y toallas están pobremente dobladas. Y no me hagas hablar de las ventanas. Hazlo de nuevo._

Levi se alejó a paso lento, calmado, dejando a un Jean molesto, quien no dudó en soltar una maldición que, indudablemente, llegó a oídos del Capitán.

Levi giró sobre sus talones y volvió a enfrentarse a Jean con una rapidez abominable.

_-Puedes maldecir cuantas veces quieras, mocoso. Realmente me importa poco y nada que tu uses la misma boca para besar a tu madre, para decir semejantes groserías. Pero a mí, no me dedicas ninguna de ellas -_remarcó fríamente-._ Por todos los malditos dioses celestiales, ni si quiera Auruo ha…_

El resto de la palabra y, por ende, de la oración, murió en sus labios. Levi le dirigió una mirada a Jean y se marchó del lugar.

Eren, suspiró apesadumbrado.

* * *

No, no estoy incentivando un Eren/Levi, por las dudas.


	3. Petra

**Fantasmas.**

**Petra.**

Esta tercera ocasión, Eren estaba en el pasillo de la habitación de su Capitán. La había visto entrar y temía por lo que pudiese ocurrir. Más allá de los otros dos incidentes que presenció, le tocó ver como su Capitán llamaba a Armin, Erd. Como hacía referencias sobre Gunther y su manera de cocinar cuando criticaba las malas formas culinarias de Mikasa. Y si a Christa… Historia, llegaba a confundirla con alguien más y, encima reaccionase mal… No, no podría dejar pasar eso.

La Diosa de la 104 no podía ser intimidada de aquella manera por su superior, nadie se metía con ella por su apariencia dulce y frágil, aunque… si bien, había demostrado ser un buen soldado, su carácter amable y su corazón dulce a menudo brillaban más que sus habilidades. No es que eso fuese algo malo, Christa, Historia, estaba dentro de los diez primeros de su generación. Ella era buena, era dedicada, era un buen soldado. Pero, incluso así, su caracter, lograba brillar más que sus habilidades.

Se pegó a la puerta con la intención de oír algo.

_-Capitán, preparé café ¿quiere? -_preguntó con una suave voz Historia, llevando en una bandeja las tazas y la tetera.

El pelinegro hizo un gesto dando a entender de que sí quería y la muchacha inmediatamente preparó una taza y la dejó a un lado de él. Levi la tomó sin despegar la vista de sus papeles y le dio un sorbo, confiado. Inmediatamente, bajó la taza con una mueca de asco en su rostro.

_-¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte, Petra, que no es así como me gusta el café?_ - dijo, abruptamente, girando a ver a la muchacha. Solo para encontrarse con la expresión consternada en el rostro de la rubia de ojos cristalinos-_ Tú no eres Petra._

La observación, que vino de la nada, realmente lo hizo molestarse consigo mismo. Y hubiese salido de aquella habitación de no ser porque, realmente, no tenía otro lugar donde resguardarse de los recuerdos, del remordimiento del pasado.

_-Ah… Lo siento, Capitán -_ expresó la muchacha con voz delicada-_. Digame como le gusta y lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez ¿De acuerdo?_

Un fugaz recuerdo pasó por la mente del superior al mando.

* * *

_-Por todos los… ¡Este no es el café que Anthony hacía!_ -exclamó, molesto, un Levi con varios años menos.

_-Discúlpeme, Capitán. Déjeme anotado cómo le gusta y lo arreglaré_ - se disculpó ella, cortésmente.

* * *

Levi cerró los ojos y alejó la taza de sí.

_-Te lo haré saber más tarde. Puedes retirarte ahora, soldado Reiss._

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en dejarle de doler?


End file.
